Our Distance
by yume64
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke are on different parts of the world. They meet each other on the net and their love for each other grows… but will it last?*sorry I'm not good at summaries*


_**Hey guys! :D**_

_**This is my second story but my first on Naruto. I hope you guys like it, and sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes but anyway enjoy! ^^**_

_**Summary: Sakura and Sasuke are on different parts of the world. They meet each other on the net and their love for each other grows… but will it last?**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

_**___________________________________________________________________________**_

'24th March, 2008' I thought. Just a normal day for me. Usual stuff. Boring. My name is Sakura and 16 years old. I live in Australia. I have a mum, dad, a younger brother and sister plus my very protective older brother. It's now afterschool and my mum just asked me to go shopping. I'd rather be at home. As I got into the shops, right at the other end, is my ex. "God, help me" I said to myself. Me and my ex broke up just a month ago. I can't believe I even went out with him. At first he was a really nice guy and very comfortable to be with, but I was wrong. I caught him cheating on me. Not once, but twice. To think that he could change after the first time, I regretted that choice I made. After the day we broke up I didn't want to see him again, just my luck. He started to walk towards me; I had to run away. I didn't get anything but I'm not going through him. Luckily for me, my house wasn't so far from the shops; it was only down the road. As I got home I went into my room straight away, not even bothering to say "hi" to anyone.

_My name is Sasuke and 17 years old. I live in Japan. To me, I only have a mum, but I have a dad too. Step-dad to be correct. I hate him, I don't know why but I just do. Right now, I'm in basketball practise with my team. I don't want to go home because my step-dad is. My mum is rarely at home, she's always working from really early in the morning till late at night, but I can't complain. Practise just ended, so that means going home. One of my friends walked towards me and asked if I wanted to go karaoke. I was glad but I replied "No, I got things to do at home, sorry". As much as I wanted to go, I'd rather be at home. As I got home I can hear my step-dad saying something to me but I ignored it and went straight on my laptop in my room._

I was bored in my room I had nothing to do. I'm on my laptop in my room right now and there's no one on MSN to talk to. I logged into a program called BEARSHARE. It's a program where you can meet and chat to people around the world. I searched up Japan and found a few people on. I clicked on the first username that caught my eye first. 'Avenger'. I'm a very shy person when talking to someone new. Even when it's not person to person. I started to say "hi" and waited for him to reply.

_I love going on my laptop. It's what I do everyday. I logged into YAHOO but no one was on. Figures because everyone went out somewhere after practise. I went onto BEARSHARE and not many of my friends were on but I didn't want to talk to them. I decided to get out of it until a window popped up. It was a girl from Australia, just a year younger than me. 'CherryBlossom'. I didn't know whether to talk to her or not, but I had nothing to do, so I did._

This guy was really nice. Somewhere inside myself I felt an instant connection with him. We started to know each other a lot more by asking so many questions, and every time our answers were the same. It's so surprising yet funny, because never in my life have I met a person like him. We were the same in so many ways. Like how our favourite colours are black and blue; we love to play basketball, not only that but our jersey numbers are the same as well. Number 11. We talked for hours.

_As I started talking to this girl, I felt a connection straight away. I haven't met a person like her before. It's really surprising yet wonderful because now, I have someone that can really understand me. My life, I don't really consider as a happy one. My parents got divorced when I was only three or four years old, and my mum left me to Japan for years. It was then I moved here in Japan three years ago to be with my mum, but in those three years, I only get to see her maybe once a week. Plus I have a step-dad that neither me or my mum likes. We always fight. That's briefly about my life, and this girl 'CherryBlossom', who I was sharing this to, was so caring. It was now midnight and we're still talking. This reminds me, I don't even know her name yet._

It's late at night and I'm very tired, but I still wanted to talk to 'Avenger'. As we were talking about his family he suddenly asks –_Sorry, we've been talking for ages and I don't know your name yet. Can I know? -_ As I read that, I forgot to ask him. I didn't know whether I should or not but I trusted him.

_As I waited, she replied saying -_My name's Sakura, what's yours?_ - I liked her name, I liked everything about her. I'm starting to think if I have a crush on her now. Suddenly my dad came into my room shouting at me to sleep, but I don't want to. Though he was right, I have school tomorrow. As much as I regretted I said my name, a "good night" and went to sleep._

He just told me that he had to go to sleep. I felt upset but it was late so I let him go. As he got off I decided to go to sleep as well.

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

I haven't spoken to him for days. I miss him. I think I fell in love with him. I'm so confused that I don't know what to do.

_I haven't been on for days. I miss Sakura. Now I know that I love her. The past few days I haven't been on because my aunt asked me to look after my younger cousins. I had no choice but to, though at least I was away from my step-dad. I got on my laptop hoping she was on. As I got on I saw her sign in as well. In an instant I started to talk to her. But what took me by surprise is that instead of saying "hi"…I confessed that u liked her instead!_

When I got on, Sasuke started to talk to me. I was really happy, but my expression changed from a mixture of surprise, shock and happy emotions. He just told me that he really likes me and asked me to be his girlfriend! I didn't even think, I just said "yes".

**MONTHS AFTER**

_I'm at my basketball tournament and my teams winning by twenty points, there's only two minutes lefts of the game, two minutes left to go home and talk to Talia. I can't stop thinking about her. We have been going out for three months. Best three months I had in years. Every night we talked till very late at night, time to time we call each other and web chat. It's just great. Game ended. We won. All the girls and guys came up to congratulate me. What got me really uncomfortable are the girls. You can say I'm popular but I don't like to think myself that way. The girls try to hug and __even __kiss me. Good thing the guys helped me out, but now I'm stuck in the locker room. I wasn't alone. I haven't seen her for awhile. Her name is Karin. Just after I told everyone that I have a girlfriend she slapped me and left. I was confused why she did that but now I'm with her I asked "That day, why did you-" I couldn't finish my sentence. I was standing there shocked. She was kissing me! Sakura came into my mind and I lightly pushed her away. Reiko may be my friend but I felt angry at her, really angry. "Don't come near me again" I said and ran out with my things to go home._

I'm at home waiting for Sasuke to go on. I hope he won his game. He was really looking forward to it. Though all day, for some reason I had a bad feeling. I don't know yet but I'm hoping to find out soon. Sasuke just came on and I said "hi" straight away. After awhile of talking, something didn't feel right. It seemed like something was bothering him. I'm, so worried I had to ask. He said nothing was wrong, but I asked again. It took a bit longer for him to reply. His response came up...was I wrong to even ask. It said – _My friend Karin kissed me. I didn't kiss her back though. I'm really really sorry _– My heart ached, but I don't want him to know. I wanted some time alone. I said to him – It's okay, as long as you didn't kiss her back. I'm sorry but I have to go. Night- I got off and took a walk outside.

_I told her…I regretted that. I knew I shouldn't have told her. She hasn't replied after I told her yet. I hesitated for a bit, whether to ask if she's there or not. Then I saw her start typing. –_It's okay, as long as you didn't kiss her back. I'm sorry but I have to go. Night-_ was all it said, and then she got off. I didn't even get to say "bye" back to her. I felt a bad feeling in my heart. It was not okay, I know she is sad. I hate to know she's upset. When other people upset her, it pains me. But what pains me most is that it was __I__ that made her upset. I had enough so I got off my laptop and went to bed. At that moment I had another bad feeling…_

I'm walking outside and it's really dark. I know it's dangerous for a girl my age to walk out at night alone, but I needed some fresh air. I reached the park now, but now I have a weird feeling. Suddenly I heard something behind me. I'm scared. I turned around and nothing was there. I continued to walk, but it's different now. It's like there is someone following me. I'm too scared to even turn around. I quickened my pace. I heard steps behind me. From there I ran, and the person behind me ran too. I ran as fast as I could, but I felt a hand on my arm, pulled me back and carried me, arms around my waist. I screamed and screamed, crying for help. Then a car came into view. It was black. As I was forced into the car I was knocked out.

I woke up. Something felt really different. I search around the room. I don't recognise the place. Looking down myself I found I'm now wearing a very short white dress. I heard the door open. It was my ex wearing nothing. He locked the door. I was shocked and scared I couldn't move or even react. He ran towards me, now forcing me down. I try to get him off me, but he was too strong. I screamed and cried out for help as loud as I could. Minutes later I heard the door being forced open. I try to get to the door but I was pulled back into the bed. The door suddenly broke. I saw my older brother and dad. How thankful I was. I ran to my dad and held onto him like there was no tomorrow. There me and my dad standing, my brother knocked out my ex and called the police. After that we came back home and I went to bed in my brother's room.

_It's four in the morning and I still can't sleep. I keep having this bad feeling, like something was wrong with Sakura. To make it worse, this guilt I'm feeling isn't gong away. I want to talk to her but she's not online. I can call her, but she may be asleep. Or even, not pick up my call. I don't know what to do. It's been exactly three minutes. I couldn't wait till the end of the day to talk to her. I picked up my phone and dialled her number._

I'm lying on my brothers' bed still awake. I can't sleep. Every time I close my eyes, visions of what happened with my ex appear. I turned to my bed side table and looked at the clock. 3.05AM. I needed to talk to someone. I needed to talk to Sasuke, but that impossible. He's probably asleep right now. There was my brother, but he's asleep. I don't want to disturb him. Then I heard my phone ringing. 'Who calls at this hour?' I thought. It was Sasuke. Without a thought I pressed the call button. First thing I heard from him was "_I am really sorry, please forgive me. I know it's late at night but I can't stop thinking about you. I feel so bad." _I didn't know what to say. I can't ignore him. I can't be angry at him. I love him. I can't help but say "it's alright, I forgive you. Don't worry about it. I'm over it. Just wish I can be by your side". There was a pause then he asked "_Are you okay? Something happened didn't it?" _I thought I hid my feelings perfectly. I didn't want to tell him. He'll get angry at me. "It's nothing really". He didn't reply. I knew I had to tell him. So I did.

_I'm sitting here listening to Sakura telling me what happened wither her ex. I felt angry, yet sad. I wasn't there to protect her. I really don't care about her ex. He did nothing to her and she's okay so I'm glad but the fact I wasn't there made me want to be with her. By her side. I told her "Don't worry. I'm glad you're okay. I wish to be with you too. We need our sleep. I love you" and hanged up. Then went to sleep with a smile. _

I said "night" to him and went to sleep. I was glad everything is okay now. Then I heard my brother say something. "You really are in love. That boy better be careful. If he hurts you, don't stop me from hitting him, and go to sleep. I can't sleep with you moving so much." I heard him laugh. I laughed as well. That's the brother I know and love.

**AFTERNOON**

My dad came home from work with a really happy smile. Me and my mum got really curious. He asked for everyone to meet in the living room. As everyone gathered, there was a long quiet sound. My dad began to speak. "We're moving to Japan!" It was very quiet. I was shocked. I didn't know what to say, I am so happy. Everyone cheered. Then I asked my dad. "What city are we staying in?" He answered "Konoha". That was where Sasuke lived. I couldn't wait to tell him! Finally get to be with him.

_It's now seven at night. The usual time I get on to talk to Talia. It felt like forever since I last talked to her. Even though it has only been fifteen hours since we last talked. A message popped up. It was from Sakura. -_I'm moving to Japan!- _I couldn't believe it at first. I asked what city.- _Konoha-_ I was so happy. For months I've been waiting to be with her. For her to be in my arms. She just told me that they are moving here next week. I really couldn't wait any longer._

**A WEEK LATER**

I arrived at the airport in Japan with all my things. As I passed the security doors, I searched for Sasuke. Standing right in front of me was him. Without a spare second, I ran up to him with my arms open. Finally…I'm in his arms and by his side forever…

_It's been a week and I'm now waiting in front of the security door. I was nervous, yet happy and excited. I finally get to meet Sakura. I saw the doors open. There stood Sakura. She ran to me. I opened my arms for her. Within seconds I felt warmth. The best feeling anyone can ever have. From today onwards…I'm forever by her side…_

"_I love you"…_

"I love you too"…


End file.
